Teen-Vengers
by 0xXxXTatumXxXx0
Summary: This is a S.Y.O.C! Apps open, read inside! Deadline the first of the month!


OKAY I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN A STROY BEFORE BUT IM WILLING TO GIVE IT A GO!

The World is in chaos , and this time it isn't Loki!

Director Fury has had enough, he knows his Seven Avengers need assistance and they were gaining in years, even if they are too stubborn to admit it, so he did what he thought was best, he created a chemical and exposed it to his avengers making them into teenagers, he also wanted more Avengers so the plan was to recruit seven teenagers with powers, wheather they wanted to be a Avenger or not and have his more expierienced Avengers Mentor them, but what Fury doesnt know is his Avengers are not happy with suddenly becoming teenagers again nor having to deal with a whole new cast of teenager teamates. But knowing he cannot handle raising teenagers he placed them in Avengers tower being being cared for by a unhappy Pepper(who is not in a relationship with Tony).

The avengers have gotten younger and smaller!

(please no powers that can kill, no powers that can hurt with skin touch, no powers that bring pain, no powers that cause destruction, you need to be detailed as possible if you want to be chosen, no powers that are way to powerful please make the powers simple and explane them to me)

Im only accepting six I have mine so that's seven im not accepting them all but they might make a apperence as a Shield Agent or another ramdom teenager!

-I want a variety im willing to take mostly girls and one or two boys, because the original Avengers only had one female-

Even though im picking six plus mine im going to focus more on a few of the OC's but dont be descouraged I will write about them all.

I plan on starting the story the first of the month, that's the deadline!

No one is ralated to any of the Avengers!

I will try and update once or twice a month!

This story takes place in a nice warm september day, and school is almost starting.

So they will be dealing with saving the world, School, and all knds of teenage problems!

In this story Loki is a avenger!

This story will also be placed two years later:

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Birth Name:

The last name Shield with give you to protect our Identity:(DON'T SAY THE LAST NAMES OF A SHIELD AGENT OF AVENGER):

APPERENCE:(Detailed)

Age:(14-16):

Eyes:

Face:

Hair:

Skin:

Height & Weight:

Build:

Other:

Daily cloths:

Bathing suit:

Formal cloths:

Party Cloths:

Bedtime Cloths:

School cloths:

Work Cloths:

Winter cloths:

Summer Cloths:

Holloween Costume:(dont say no costume everyone needs one):

Codename:

Power:

A small power that WILL come into play and develope later on:

Power Category (defensive, offensive, transportive, or supportive which is like a distributive healing factor and such. A power can fall under more than one category):

Power Weaknesses (3 at least.):

Uniform:

History and Homelife: (detailed)-(and how they got there powers):

Family and Friends(detailed info please):

Where were you during the invasion(2012 movie):(Please no one say new york during the Invasion)

Favorite avenger and why:

Least favorite avenger and why:

Personality (DETAILED!):

Hobbies:

School Activities:

After school job?:

How do you work out:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Skills:

Family:

History:

Home Life:

House (Size, location, etc.):

How you would decorate your bedroom in the tower:(detailed, door, walls, bed, floor, celing, windows, the wall color everything):

What state do you live in:(Oh please no one say new York or in any state close to New York):(wouldnt want to run into family):

Grade in school(I would perfer them to be in high school):

High school steryotype:

What clique are you in school:(social latter in high school):

Attitide to teachers:

Attitude to Fury, Hill, Coulson, and Shield:

Attitude to civilians:

Attitude to Stark Employes:

Attitude to Pepper:

Attitude to Avengers:

Attiude to the other new teenagers in your team:

Attitude to Jarvis:(and the other stark bots):

Relationship:yes or no(I will decide in the end if you are in one and with who):

Fav delivered fast-food:(example I love to order Chinese food):

What did you plan for your future before Shield got involved:

How do you feel about your powers:

How would you react to suddenly becoming a Avenger, wheather you like it of not because it wasn't your decision and they took you from family changing your identity:

What do you do for fun:

Fav tv show/movie:

Fav Cartoon:

Fav music:

Fav color:

Fav animal:

Fav place:

Fav Food/Drink:

Medical Conditions: (Is there something they're allergic to or do they have to take medication?)

Phobia: (What is they're worst fear, why, and how do they react to it?):

Does Your Character Use Foul Language:

Can Your Character Drive?: (detailed):

Small recording of them using there powers, not knowing they are being watched:(Detailed):

Small recording of one of there missing loved reporting them missing then confirming them as a runaway:(detailed)

What is your thought on same sex realtionship?:(gay not lesbian)

Im thinking of changing the rating to rated M for Mature in the future chapters, is that ok:

Do you feel comfortable with me writing a sex scene:

Are you a virgin:

Have you ever done any drinking, gambeling, drugs:

What is your sin, or dirty little secret:

Can I PM you if I need to?:

Can I change little things about them?:

Anything Else:

-Im excited to get this baby started!-


End file.
